


Hiccstrid in the Air

by haddocksortails



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddocksortails/pseuds/haddocksortails
Summary: A selection of the various smexy Hiccstrid drabbles I wrote the past years.(No modern AUs here, canon divergence may occur.)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we all know that curiosity murders cats, but it makes Ruffnut very much alive...

It was one of those nights she couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights when she was completely bored, yet she didn't want any company. It was one of those nights when she wished to have some alone time, when she wanted to stroll among the trees with an ax in her hand, because hey, it was better to be safe than sorry; ghouls and trolls could ambush anytime. Well, at least that's what Gobber had told them when they were just little Viklings, sitting around the campfire with mouths wide open, listening to the eerie stories of the blacksmith.

She didn't really believe in the evil creatures of the night, so walking through the thick forest in almost complete darkness didn't make her anxious. She just wanted to get to a nearby clearing to sit there and think for a while in the pale light of the summer Moon. She had almost reached the place where she wanted to be when she heard something. She stopped and grabbed the handle of her ax tighter. She heard the muffled voice again, it sounded like a distant giggle, coming from the clearing.

The voice was familiar, but the giggle was something new.

Ruffnut gulped hard. The better half of her brain told her to leave immediately, but the other half was curious beyond belief. She hesitated, but then as always, she listened to the other half and started to sneak towards the voices. She stopped at the edge of the clearing, crouching down and trying to peek through the leaves of the bush in front of her.

Yep. It was Astrid. Aaand... Hiccup? She knew that there was something going on between them, but she thought it to be a rather innocent thing - after all, they were _Hiccup and Astrid_. Well, apparently she was very wrong about them.

She saw Astrid who was leaning onto the wide trunk of an old chestnut tree in the middle of the clearing and Hiccup was standing right in front of her. Ruffnut also noticed that she had a large smirk on her face - which was of course very un-Astridlike - and she was unsuccessfully trying to stop that muttonhead who was playfully tickling her sides.

So that was what caused the giggles!

Ruffnut knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she was far too interested in her friends' private life. Now they were talking about something, but she couldn't hear them, the gentle balmy breeze of the night carried their words far away. It almost became boring when suddenly Hiccup pressed his lips on Astrid and even though they were at least 15 yards from Ruffnut, she could see that there was nothing innocent about their locked lips.

She almost got bored again with them, but then she saw Hiccup's hands crawl under Astrid's tunic and when their lips parted for a second, he quickly pulled it off of her.

The movement was so swift that Ruffnut was sure it wasn't the first time he had done it. Then he stepped closer to her, right between Astrid's thighs, and Ruffnut saw him scandalously and shamelessly bucking his hips towards hers. She had to admit, that weird as it may have sounded, watching her lame friends doing forbidden things was kind of exciting...

Meanwhile, they continued with their kissing and Hiccup's hands snaked up on Astrid's sides until they reached her breasts and he cupped and fondled them. Astrid let out a huge moan that was quite audible and Ruffnut felt she was blushing - it turned out that even though Hiccup still seemed to be clumsy and awkward most of the time, he certainly did have some talents.

And then came a point when even Ruffnut's breaths became heavier. She saw Hiccup drop to his knees and even though the tall grasses of the clearing almost completely hid him, Ruffnut saw how he grabbed the hem of Astrid's leggings under her skirt - and probably her underwear too - and he pulled them down before the girl stepped out of her boots.

Their moves were so harmonious that Ruffnut almost envied them. And then Hiccup did the most atrocious thing Ruffnut's eager eyes had ever seen: he ducked his head under the plaits of Astrid's skirt and although Ruffnut couldn't see what he was doing exactly, she saw how Astrid arched her back, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on his head, grabbing two handfuls of russet hair.

His head was constantly moving under her skirt and soon Astrid started to toss her head from one side to the other. Ruffnut heard how her pants got louder and her jaw dropped when she heard Astrid scream " _Sweet Freya..._ ". Hiccup then grabbed the underside of her right thigh and placed it on his shoulder which earned him another series of frantic screams from the blonde girl.

Ruffnut was flabbergasted. And then she saw and heard Astrid came loudly, with a contorted face and crooked smile... Ruffnut covered her eyes with her palm, it was just too much to take in.

When she looked back, Hiccup was standing again, kissing Astrid. Her hands disappeared somewhere between them and a minute later Ruffnut was in shock again when Astrid pulled Hiccup's pants down and Ruffnut saw the bare behind of the young man. She had to admit that although she wasn't into him, not even a least bit, he had the nicest butt she had ever seen. It was undeniable that Astrid was one of the luckiest girls in Berk, if not the luckiest...

He bent his knees a little bit and again, grabbed Astrid's thigh and lifted her leg until she could place it on his hip, pressing her heel to the small of his back. A second later a new little scream made it clear that Hiccup successfully managed to push inside her...

And that was the point when it became too much for Ruffnut. She quietly stood up with shaky legs and took a last long look at the couple. Hiccup was still fucking her and Astrid was mumbling something in his ear, which Ruffnut couldn't hear, but it made Hiccup speed up...

No. Ruffnut couldn't bear it anymore.

She turned around to head back to the village as fast as possible.

She wanted to sneak into Snotlout's basement and wake the boy up, no matter how deep he was sleeping.

She knew he would be angry at first, but he would forgive her upon hearing her first screams.


	2. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup hasn't seen his wife for a few days and he really misses her.  
> (Set in a perfect world, where the dragons have never left.)

He really wanted to get home as fast as possible, so he gently pressed the heel of his boot into the side of his dragon.

Toothless turned his head to look at Hiccup with angry, narrow eyes through the pouring rain that generously watered the dragon and his rider. The Night Fury was irritated a bit, he didn't like being pushed like that and Hiccup should know that he is doing his best as he, too, wanted to be in their comfy home, curled up in front of the hearth, letting the hot flames lick his cold scales.

Well, as for his rider, he didn't really care about the damages the weather had caused during their long flight or the tiredness of his limbs; he had another pretty good reason for the rush, namely his wife.

Whom he hadn't seen for four days. Whom he hadn't been able to banish from his thoughts. Whom he hadn't been able to touch or smell. The lack of whom made him completely weak, almost useless by the end of the fourth day. They were married for a good two months now, but it was the very first occasion that they had to spend some time apart and now it seemed maddeningly long.

The dark silhouettes of Berk suddenly appeared through the wall of rain and it made the young Viking man sigh with relief: home and the tender, velvety arms of his beautiful Astrid were close now.

He hoped that she was waiting for him, sitting at the large table, trying to occupy herself with reading or mending clothes (which, honestly, she wasn't too good at).

He imagined how he would open the door, step in, and then with a couple of long steps, he would be right in front of her, lifting her up from the chair, sealing her lips with a wet kiss while pressing his damp body to hers.

Oh, how he hoped that she would be in her nightdress because he knew from experience how easy it is to rip and tear the light linen from her delicate body. He felt that every second counted. He needed her. He needed her _fast_.

Yeah, he would have her right there, most probably on - or maybe at - the table first, then they would eat something, because, ugh, he hadn't eaten since noon as the occasional growls coming from his stomach very impolitely reminded him. But his other urges were more important.

And then, after dinner, he would seduce her again. This time he would take her to the warm furs in front of the hearth downstairs, and this second time would be slow and tender and he would kiss each and every curve and crevice of her body and then she would sit on him, tiredly riding her husband with her golden hair floating around, letting the loose strands tickle his thighs as she arches her back in their extended, exhausted pleasures.

He would touch that soft little knot between her legs with the same slow rhythm and she would moan into the gloomy, steamy room that he was the best husband ever and he would smile at this little nonsense, like he always did, and he would run his free hand up until he touches the small of her back to make her lie back onto him, so he could kiss her during the final trembles of their mutual fulfillment.

His night-time daydreams ended suddenly when Toothless landed right before their door. He got off from the saddle fast and the Night Fury was up in the roof of their house in no time. Hiccup didn't blame him for using his upstairs trap door to get inside - it was faster for the dragon plus he probably didn't want to be the unwilling witness of his master's affection towards his wife.

Hiccup quickly went for the door while taking his mask off, stroking away the wet bangs from his forehead. He opened the door with burning cheeks and there she was, sitting at their table in the flickering light of a candle.

She wasn't wearing her nightclothes, as he hoped, but he didn't mind it when she quickly jumped up from the chair, exclaiming his name with sheer happiness in her voice.

A moment later, he was in front of her, dropping his mask on the floor, pressing his lips to hers while grabbing the slim waist of his wife and lifting her up onto the top of the table. He continued with the hungry kiss while letting go of her waist and slipping his two hands under the plaits of her skirt, stroking her firm thighs underneath.

He reached up for the hem of her leggings while letting go of her lips placing his mouth behind her ear, leaving a trail of damp kisses there. "I missed you so much," he muttered into the shell of her ear, but... something wasn't right.

Normally, by this time her fingers would be unbuckling his belt and... Was it that time of the month when he wasn't supposed to touch her like that? He ruled that one out when he remembered that it had just ended right before he left...

Then why was she...? Or rather, why wasn't she...?

He quickly went back for her lips, trying to show his uttermost passion, but suddenly two strong little palms landed on each of his shoulders, gently pushing him away.

He looked at his wife with bleary, curious eyes, but she was just sitting in front of her with a confusingly wide grin on her face.

He quirked an eyebrow while Astrid gently stroked his hot cheek. "I missed you too," she said gently, "Aaand... _they_ also missed you," she added, nodding towards the right wall of the room.

Hiccup turned his head and he almost jumped back when he saw his mother and Gobber standing by the wall with jaws dropped, eyes wide open, completely shocked.

"Aye, okay, I think it's fer the best if we discuss the new winter arrangements fer the dragons tomorrow morning, right, Valka?" The blacksmith sounded embarrassed while he tried to sashay towards the door with eyes still fixed on the blushing Hiccup in the middle of the room.

"Maybe wait until after lunch?" Valka's voice sounded a pitch higher while she, too, was trying to get closer to much-needed freedom.

"That sounds even better," added the blacksmith.

They both reached the door and were out in the Thorforsaken night in a blink of an eye. Hiccup turned his head while he tried to follow their moves and forgot to turn back to his wife after the door closed behind the two unexpected visitors.

Astrid had to poke his shoulder to make him turn back. She almost laughed up when she saw the goofy, slightly addled expression on his husband's face, but instead, she leaned closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Deal with it, popular kid," she said, still smiling, "we all missed you."

Then she reached for his buckle and a few seconds later Hiccup completely forgot seeing his mom and Gobber that night.


	3. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid catches Hiccup red-handed...

When the sun went down and the darkness started to seep into the village, she decided on looking for him. She hasn't seen him all day and ever since he woke up from the coma, she was very attentive to him. She still remembered the sensation of the heart-crushing shock three months ago when she had seen him falling into the flames of the giant beast and the relief she felt when Stoick exclaimed he was alive.

There was no reasonable explanation for it, she just felt _empty_ when a day went by without them talking.

At least now she knew that he was at the forge - probably doodling some crazy dragon accessory only his brilliant brain could understand. And luckily, the smithy was an easy target, she could always find a good excuse to be there. Like... her ax's blade felt a little dull, sooo... yeah, she needed an expert's opinion. That sounded right, didn't it?

She arrived at the forge a couple of minutes later. It seemed abandoned and dark, but, the door was slightly ajar... She pulled it open and saw a dim light peeking out from Hiccup's lair at the back. She quietly sneaked in and when she was only a few steps away, she heard the muffled noises.

She recognized Hiccup's voice, but whatever he was saying, it was unintelligible. He sounded more like a wild animal, he groaned and panted and hissed and gasped for air every so often.

When she reached the opening of his little room, she finally saw him. He stood with his back to her. His right hand was holding onto the edge of the table with knuckles white from his strong grip and his left hand was... Oh.

She couldn't see it clearly, but it was moving rhythmically as if he was tugging at something... And then it hit her. Oh. Oh. Oh. She knew that boys did _it_ , but... it had never occurred to her that Hiccup...

"As...oh... Astrid..." He moaned suddenly and Astrid's cheeks started to burn with anger and shame. Oh, no, he didn't just say _her_ name! The tugs seemed to speed up and the awkward mumbles just kept falling out of his mouth. "Oh, Gods... Astrid... you-you're... so... per... ah... perfect..."

She just stood there, feet riveted to the ground, with eyes wide open, not daring to disturb his trance. His fingers let go of the table all of a sudden and he grabbed a rag that was on it and he placed it between his legs while he let out one final, deep sigh of her name.

She flinched when she heard his last word and started to draw back, but when she was at the front door again, she decided to pay him a lesson.

"Hiccup?" Her voice was clear and loud and she grinned when she heard the sounds of falling objects and clumsy efforts. She quickly strode to his room and when she saw him, she almost laughed up. He was pale and nervous and his voice was trembling. "A-A-Astrid?"

"Oh, there you are!" She sounded cheerful and she immediately spotted the crumpled, untidy rag on the table and she reached for it. "Can I borrow it? I have to wipe my face..."

He jumped as fast as it was humanly possible and stole the rag right before she could touch it.

"Erm... It's mine..." He said embarrassed and buried it deep inside the pocket of his tunic.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow and flashed a lopsided smile. She stepped closer to him and grabbed the trembling boy's fur vest and pulled him close, very close.

"I saw what you did, Haddock..." She whispered with a playfully evil tone.

Aaand that was it, the end.

He gulped hard and wanted to die - he was sure that Astrid would gladly help him with his suicide mission.

He wanted to say something, but his mouth was dry and her grip was hard.

And then she said one last sentence before letting go of him and leaving the forge.

"Don't you ever dare to think of someone else while doing that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on finishing and posting new drabbles as well.  
> And my tumblr page (haddocksortails.tumblr.com) is open for new requests.


End file.
